1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device, headphones and an audio player with an environmental sound mixing function.
2. Description of Related Art
Headphones are a pair of small loudspeakers which are designed to be held in place close to a users ears. The loudspeakers produce sound in response to an audio signal. Some headphones have wires which allow them to be connected to a signal source, such as an audio amplifier, radio, CD player, or portable media player.
In-ear headphones are small and without a headband, and are inserted in the user's ear canals. Many in-ear headphones block out much environmental noise by obstructing the users' ear canals.
When people wear headphones, they may not hear much of the environmental noise around them. One negative consequence of this has been that the number of accidents involving pedestrians wearing headphones has increased in recent years.